1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spill proof paint lid with pouring and stirring openings and more particularly pertains to a paint can lid which has a spout for pouring paint and a slot for stirring the paint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of functional paint can lids is known in the prior art. More specifically, functioned paint can lids heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of pouring and/or stirring are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Prior art disclosed, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,312,459 to Leach; 5,165,562 to Raney; 3,941,275 to Simmons which disclose paint can periphery and associated lips on lids for the coupling therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,884 to Doll and 5,031,804 to Conrad disclose paint can lids with integrally formed spouts.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 326,819 to Border discloses a paint can with a spout and stirring stick.
In this respect, the spill proof paint lid according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the stirring and pouring of paint.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved spill proof paint lid which can be utilized to facilitate the stirring and the pouring of paint. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.